


if you've got the questions my answer is yes

by teenagedaze



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Journalist AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Might add more tags, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Patrick, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Voice Kink, blowjob, handjob, solo artist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedaze/pseuds/teenagedaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's a music journalist who's been tasked with interviewing number-one pop star Patrick Stump. </p><p>Also, he's definitely not imagining the way Patrick's looking at him, is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you've got the questions my answer is yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/gifts).



> So I wrote this for shadyfob (@shayynal on tumblr) because I sent her a really long set of asks that were crying out for some more development and it was agreed that smut is the best medicine. 
> 
> also un-beta'd, so please point out any mistakes

He had roughly five minutes until Patrick was supposed to arrive.

Pete’s hands were shaking as he doodled in the corner of his notepad, nervous like he always was before meeting a new person. This wasn’t just any new person, either, it might possibly lead to the article that makes or breaks his career in journalism. An interview with Patrick Stump- recent number one singer and all-around nice guy. From what he knew about Patrick, the singer’s personality and his previous interviews, it’s bound to be successful. Patrick has never given a bad interview, he’s far too friendly to kick off over some cocky journalist asking a couple of dick questions.

He’s seen the photos, so he knows who he’s expecting. Not that he was exactly unfamiliar with Patrick’s face, the man was everywhere from on stage at the BRITs to the cover of Rolling Stone, and it certainly helped Pete prepare himself because the singer was hot. He was expecting a small man in a hat, possibly a suit, with that signature sunshine smile and hands as nervous and fiddly as Pete’s. When he thought of Patrick, what came to mind was his confident, passionate performances and his charming politeness. To a lesser extent, one of the other things Pete couldn’t get out of his mind were those sexy little breaths and moans that he’d heard on Patrick’s album, but he was trying to ignore that. 

Then, as Patrick walked into the coffee shop, all Pete could see was pale skin and soft-looking lips. A cardigan with sleeves that were slightly too long, tight jeans and tatty sneakers. At this point, Pete was ready to switch his opinion to more adorable than sexy. Patrick sat down opposite him, introduced himself in a voice that was both deeper and more shaky than what Pete had anticipated. By the time they’d gotten comfortable and discussed the release of the album, Pete is thoroughly enchanted.

He looked ahead to the next question, asking “So what is like working in the studio with the great Patrick Stump?”

Patrick smiled and laughed a little as he answered, “Hell, I imagine. I’m kind of bossy. I guess I don’t really work well with others, but I did have a few friends lend me backing vocals on the album. They might hate me now though.” 

“I don’t believe it. You do not have the face of a studio tyrant. I bet I have more bossy in my little finger than you have in your whole body. You’re too nice to be bossy.”

“I could prove it.” He assured. Pete didn’t think anything of it until Patrick coughed to cover his embarrassment and added, “In the studio, I mean.”

Did that mean he was bossy in other situations? On stage? In meetings? In bed-

Pete cut that thought off right there.

\-----

The interview had been a success. Not only was it Pete’s most popular article yet, but Patrick had parted with a “happy to work with you again anytime” which had left Pete grinning over his empty coffee cup. 

Several phone calls between Pete’s magazine editor and Patrick’s manager had landed him in the backseat of a taxi, sitting next to Patrick as they were driven towards Patrick’s usual recording studio. The pitch for the article had been ‘A Day in the Life of Patrick Stump’, so Pete had been tagging along as Patrick did his morning errands before calling them a lift into work. It was far more casual than last time, being away from the public eye for the most part, and Pete’s surprised by how well they’re getting along. It had been friendly last time, but it was friendly in the practised way that all first interviews are, but Patrick must have been genuine in offer for future interviews. He was joking more than he was beforehand, showcasing a smart sense of humour that Pete appreciated. Not only that, but Pete was joking right back. He views it as a testament to Patrick’s personality, that he felt comfortable joking and teasing him like a friend. It’s a stark contrast to most of his other interviews, where Pete worried that his humour wouldn’t carry across and that he’d end up in a celebrity’s bad books.

The studio itself, when they arrived, was a cosy space. Patrick described it as his home-away-from-home, where he could kick back and relax when he was recording alone. That day, though, there was a studio intern in helping out. Pete figured that because it wasn’t a serious recording session that Patrick wouldn’t fuss over it, but as soon as he went to voice that thought he realised that the singer was already engrossed in the process of setting up the equipment. He’d probably forgotten already that Pete was even there. The intern, a girl that couldn’t be much older than 20, was adjusting some of the sound levels and doing her best to keep out of Patrick’s way. Pete wondered if he had a reputation.

As soon as everything was set up, the intern ducked out of the room quietly. Patrick explained that he was just going to record some alternate version of one of his album tracks, to give Pete a taste of what working in the studio was like. He laid down a simple synth beat to start with, sitting sedately over the mixing table, and Pete got straight to work taking notes on what he was going to write. 

'Patrick is dressed comfortably for a day in the studio', he wrote, 'in skinny jeans and a well-worn favourite shirt.' 

And just like that, his mind is stuck on the way Patrick’s jeans hug his hips and highlight the curves of his thighs. The way Patrick’s shirt is so well-washed that it’s probably a little shrunk, and how it clings to his strong, pale arms and his soft-looking tummy. He can’t see Patrick’s face well from his seat in the corner, but he see Patrick’s profile and how he licks and bites at his bottom lip while he works. Pete forces himself to write about something else.

'His manner is the studio is single-minded and focused, it is clear that this is Stump’s element. Whether he’s fiddling with levels and mixing or humming along to a synthesised rhythm, his passion for music is obvious in everything he does. Stump is much more comfortable cosied up in his studio than he is out and about performing and doing promotion, he explained earlier.'

When Pete looked up again, Patrick was swaying his hips in time to the music, walking across the room to pick up his electric guitar. He played a basic riff, moving his fingers slowly up and down the neck of the guitar. He was humming, licking at his lips again and maybe the reason that intern left wasn’t out of fear of annoying Patrick but rather an act of self-restraint, because Pete really needed a glass of water to cool himself down. Every move of Patrick’s seemed so sensual, he was like a constant, physical innuendo. He really hoped it was intentional, that or Pete was a real creep, because every time he looked down at those nimble hands, every time Patrick’s head tilted back and revealed the unmarked stretch of his neck, it translated into Pete’s mind as kiss him touch him lick him bite him or tease him back and make him yours.

He really needed that glass of water. 

“I’ll be back in a sec, Patrick.” He excused himself, stretching before he headed towards the door.

Patrick nodded, “Hmm. Okay, see you in a minute.”

Pete wandered back in just after the intern, who’d come in to see if Patrick could spare an amp to one of the other studios. Patrick had been recording vocals, Pete heard those beautiful moans and gasps as he approached behind the intern, and if he didn’t know better he might have actually assumed Patrick was getting himself off from the sounds he was making. Pete was already kind of hard, his jeans getting progressively tighter ever since Patrick picked up that guitar. The intern’s interruption made Patrick stutter and pause suddenly. 

“Mr Stump?” She asked timidly, “Is there any chance you have a free amp? Studio three is one short.” 

Patrick looked annoyed, more at being interrupted than the actual request, but it didn’t stop him biting back, “There’s one over there. I’m not using it right now, but I’m expecting it back and don’t mess with the levels.” 

Pete stood, silent as the intern shakily picked up the amp and left the room once again. Patrick’s breathing heavily like he’s just run a marathon (or just been fucked, Pete’s mind supplies) and he looks down regretfully.

“Told you I could prove the bossy thing, didn’t I? I’d better go apologise to that intern, anyhow.”

With that, Pete was left alone in the studio, still painfully aroused and wondering how he going to keep the rest of the day professional.

\-----

“So, any love in your life, pop star?”

Over lunch, Pete had got back to asking some more questions. Patrick had answered almost everything he’d prepared, elaborating over his favourite artists and films, giving Pete a half-hour lecture on the influences of Prince on the pop genre. Pete wasn’t even bored- he’d been kind of hypnotised by the passion and love in Patrick’s voice, of his career and his artistry and his fans. Once his stock questions had started running dry, Patrick started nudging him not-so-subtly into the realm of personal questions. Pete wasn’t a gossip journalist, never worked for a tabloid in his life, but by then Patrick was doing all the work. 

“Not right now, nothing solid recently. I’ve been busy working on the album and the tour, not really much time to devote to someone over the last year. Who knows, though, I’m free now. I’m staying optimistic.” Patrick answered.

Pete swears, he has never been a tabloid journalist. That doesn’t mean he can’t pick up on a gossip cue.

“You said ‘nothing solid’, does that mean there’s been something unofficial? Keeping it off-the-record?”

Patrick took a slow sip of his drink, “There have been some fun nights, I won’t lie. As I said though, I like to devote time to people and I haven’t had much up until now. I keep myself happy, but there hasn’t been anything more.”

Pete wasn’t going to drop it that easily. He was pretty sure that Patrick was leading him now, pulling the conversation in whatever direction he wanted. He asked, somewhat coquettish, “You’ve got time now. Are you sure that you’ve not got your eye on someone?”

“I never said that, did I?” Patrick’s voice dips low as he elaborates, “I think it’d be fair to say that there’s somebody on my mind.”

That time it had to be intentional, Patrick was looking at Pete like he was hungry. 

\-----

They’re back at Patrick’s house. The ‘Day in the Life of Patrick Stump’ has ended with the two of them sitting on Patrick’s couch, the stereo playing softly in the background. The questions had finished, now it was all just natural conversation, and Patrick is still being a tease. From the sensual performance in the studio to the flirting over dinner, Patrick is still looking at Pete through his eyelashes, full of want. Pete can’t keep it subtle now, the kiss touch lick bite fuck and with every movement Patrick makes he’s one step closer to giving in entirely.

Patrick’s staring, his eyes roaming languidly over Pete’s body and the way he’s dressed, casual but nice. Like he wanted to make an effort but not too obviously. He can see what Pete wants, feel the heat in his gaze and he pulls Pete up to stand in front of him and leans in, kissing Pete in one tantalisingly soft motion. Pete kisses back immediately, open and warm and so very wanting, and it’s not long before it becomes heated.

How could it not, with the way Patrick had been behaving all day?

Pete’s already hard, and Patrick is running his hands all over him, tracing his arms and his chest before scraping his nails lightly own Pete’s back. He’s a fast-worker, focused on moving this forward and he’s pulling Pete’s t-shirt off so that he can trace those tattoos with his fingers and his tongue. One of the first things he notices is nipple ring, and he’s not going to miss that opportunity. Anybody with a nipple ring, in Patrick’s experience, was clearly trying to draw attention to something, and so it was perfectly logical that he lowered his head and flicked the cold metal with his tongue, just to hear Pete’s breath hitch and feel his heart rate pick up. 

Patrick sucked the piercing into his mouth, laving at the sensitive pink skin until Pete was writing helplessly beneath him, pressing himself against Patrick and panting as Patrick switched to sucking the other nipple, still rolling the piercing between his fingers. Once Patrick’s done, he kisses back up towards Pete’s neck, biting at his collarbones and picking Pete’s hands up to try and encourage him to return the favour. 

Pete’s shaking with arousal as he lifts Patrick’s shirt over his head, and if Patrick’s attention on his neck and nipples were any hint, he had an idea of where he was going. Patrick’s chest is paler, softer and smoother than Pete’s unmarked by any tattoos or piercings and it’s like staring at blank canvas. He just has to mark it up. Mimicking Patrick, he kisses down his neck and listens to those beautiful, sexy moans and gasps as he does so. He sucks at Patrick’s throat, and the sensitive spot where his neck meets his shoulder, and the tingling, vulnerable place right above his collarbone. Patrick lets out a loud moan when Pete begins to suck at his pink nipple, nibbling teasingly because it made him gasp and his knees buckle. Patrick’s grasping Pete closer, keening as Pete’s hands knead at his ass and strong, soft thighs, but as soon as Pete goes to ease him down into the sofa, Patrick pulls away.

“You’re clean, right?” Patrick asks, and Pete’s fast nod finalises his decision.

“Follow me.” He commands, deep and breathy, and when Pete doesn’t move he adds, “Come on, that was an order.”

Pete stares up at him, this beautiful singer with the burning eyes and kiss-bitten red lips, “Yes, sir.”

“You catch on fast,” Patrick comments as he leads Pete to the master bedroom, “Now get back to what you were doing before.”  
Pete can feel Patrick’s erection through his jeans, so he makes it his first mission to remove them. He keeps Patrick occupied with heated kisses as he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down so that Patrick can step out of them before walking Patrick backwards towards the bed. 

The sheets are deep crimson, and the colour is so suggesting of sex that Pete wouldn’t be surprised if Patrick had planned this from the start. Patrick lets Pete push him down onto the soft mattress, so dark and smooth and cold against his pale figure that Pete would photograph it if he had the time. Patrick reaches up to run his hands through Pete’s hair, and he whimpers as Pete palms him through the fabric of his boxers, back once again to sucking at his hard, sensitive nipple. Pete’s determined not to go too far, this is all about pleasing Patrick but he wants to leave something for later, so he wraps his hand around Patrick’s dick and starts to tease him slowly.

Once Patrick’s boxers are out of the way he’s left naked and somehow still authoritative, praising Pete as he bites at Patrick’s thighs and watches the skin flush as he runs his nails lightly down Patrick’s sides and the round curve of his ass. He licks a broad stroke up the underside of Patrick’s dick, humming in pleasure as he takes Patrick into his mouth. He moans as Patrick tugs at his hair, hollowing his cheeks to create a pressure he’s sure Patrick will love, before moving to tease at Patrick’s thighs once again.  
Patrick’s wanton, so accepting and easy to please, and even though Pete’s achingly turned on he’s happy to pleasure Patrick for now; he has no doubt that he’ll be rewarded for his efforts later if Patrick’s praises are anything to go by. He continues, alternating between sucking Patrick into his mouth and moving to other spots he knows are sensitive, leaving Patrick shivering and overstimulated beneath him. If there’s one thing Pete’s happiest about right now, it’s that his guesses of Patrick being loud are proving to be correct.

“Okay, Pete. Pete. Please,” Patrick begs, “Stop teasing. Please just get me off.”

“You’ve been teasing me all day.” Pete responds, kissing all the marks he’d previously left on Patrick’s belly and thighs.

“Yes, but you’re not the one in charge here.” Patrick retorts, punctuating it his a light tug on Pete’s nipple ring and- yes. Right. Patrick’s in charge.

He takes Patrick in his mouth once more, moving faster and bringing Patrick ever-closer to the edge. He warns Pete just a second before he comes and Pete’s ready, listening to all of those low moans and whines as he swallows quickly and releases Patrick so that he can have a moment to regain some composure.

As soon as Patrick feels ready to touch again, he pulls Pete down onto the bed beside him and peppers his face with light, adoring kisses.

“I think you deserve a reward.”

\-----

Pete phones his editor the next morning and tells her that she might want to find somebody else to review and interview Patrick in future, he wouldn’t want accusations of bias. Then, once he hangs up the phone, he picks up the two mugs of coffee from the counter and heads back upstairs to Patrick.


End file.
